That Smile And Those Eyes
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: For James Diamond there is only one dimpled smile and only one set of green eyes that makes him lose control. The only problem is that they belong to no one else but his best friend. Kames. One-shot. Rated M for sexual intentions and for some curse words.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Here is a new Kames one-shot. I've been meaning to do one sense my last one that I wrote before Christmas but it's better late than never. Enjoy! :D

* * *

**That Smile and Those Eyes**

James Diamond walked towards the Palmwoods entrance with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder while his best friend Kendall Knight walked right beside him with his green eyes big and bright while his lips formed a broad smirk, dimples visible. The blonde was in the middle of looking to his right side as he walked so he could look at James while he gloated about beating him in their one on one hockey match. James didn't mind though, he thought Kendall's competiveness was cute in a way and that's why he only occasionally glanced at the smaller male and then go back to staring at the path he was walking so he would control himself.

It just wasn't fair that James had a crush on no one else but his best friend. In a nutshell: it drove him insane. It wasn't fair that the pretty boy had to stare at the stupid ground as he walked when he could be looking at those dazzling emerald green eyes and that breath-taking smile that would make these cute little dimples appear at the corner of his lips and James just wanted to poke does dimples with his fingers . . . or kiss those delicious looking lips and when they would part from the amazing kiss Kendall would be wearing that beautiful smile.

Okay, he was getting of topic and realised he hadn't made eye contact with the blonde for a while so he causally turned his head with a look that would make you assume that he was listening attentively.

"I can't believe you missed that goal, James," Kendall said, still going on about his amazing win but James was just looking at those pink, kissable lips and he just loved the way his name just rolled of the blonde's tongue. But James would much prefer if Kendall was pinned underneath him all hot and sweaty while he pounded mercilessly into his tight heat while his blonde would be moaning out his name.

James mentally face palmed himself while mentally groaning. He knew he couldn't go into that part of his mind. It was forbidden. It was wrong . . . which made it that much hotter! Okay, James had a problem and he needed to get the blonde of his mind. During the last three months all the pretty boy did was fuck random girls that he didn't give a shit about in hope that his thoughts about Kendall would just disappear. Did it work?

No . . . it didn't work! It made James lust for Kendall even more. With every hard thrust into some stupid girl made him wish more and more that it was Kendall he was having sex with. Fuck pussies, James wanted an ass and only one ass made the cut . . .

"I always win," Kendall gloated when James gave him another glance and this time James was searching in those emerald eyes that could make him tongue tied easily.

If it was up to James, Kendall wouldn't always win everything. James would totally dominate the blonde and make him feel so good with every thrust that would hit his sweet spot hard and make the blonde moan, or scream even and Kendall's tight walls closing in on the pretty's boy dick would make James feel good. James' clammy hands and hot lips would explore every square inch of Kendall's stunning body and velvet skin. Yeah . . . getting Kendall out of his head wouldn't be easy.

"James . . ." Kendall said, trying to get said boy's attention. It seemed that James was currently not on earth. "James Dylan Diamond." he added bluntly, this time clicking his fingers and successfully snapping the pretty boy out of his daze and they stop walking.

James blinked a few times before a word left his lips, "What?"

"There's a girl checking you out," he replied, pointing in the direction behind James over to a petite Mila Kunis look alike, who was wearing a denim skirt that wasn't too short or tight with a pink and purple jumper and a pair of simple pink sandals.

James followed his stare and slightly took a step back so he didn't block his friend's view. Yeah, the girl was cute, hot even but she couldn't hold a candle to The He Who Will Not Be Named.

The pretty boy's eyebrows furrowed when he made an observation. The petite girl wasn't checking him out. She was checking out Kendall. A small smile sprung onto his lips. It was a proud day when your buddy was being checked out by a girl, who looked like Mila Kunis. Wait . . . no way was she getting Kendall. If she was anything like Jackie Burkhart, a character Mila Kunis played, she would have her hooks in him _forever_.

James glanced back at Kendall, searching those green eyes to see that little twinkle in them as they checked the girl out. Checked the girl out?! James mind started going crazy with a whirlwind of jealous thoughts as that well known feeling of envy started to bubble in the brunette. Yeah, Kendall wasn't his and he had no right to be jealous but still! But James knew he couldn't be a bad friend and hesitantly decided to help out the oblivious blonde.

"Um . . . she's checking out you," James told his friend in a dull, quiet tone that made Kendall think he was jealous but for a totally different reason.

Kendall's lips curled upwards, his eyes lighting up, which made the pretty boy die a little, "Really?" he said, giving the girl a little wave, which made a soft blush creep across her cheeks before she waved back. "Should I go over and talk to her?"

James swallowed hard and took a shaky breath. "Sure . . ." he said shakily, his eyes shutting tightly. But James couldn't help it and couldn't control the next words that came out of his mouth. ". . . If you want to date a whore and get AIDS and shit," he added, triggering misperception with the blonde.

"What?" Kendall asked, confusion evident when he raised one of his bushy eyebrows. He took another look at the really pretty girl. She didn't look like a whore . . .

"She's such a slut," the pretty boy replied, in a low voice. He didn't like the girl for flirting with Kendall but he didn't want to give her reputation for just waving. "So let's get you to the apartment,"

Before Kendall could say another word, James had already his hand on the small of his back and pushing him towards the door of the lobby at a quick face. James sent a deadly glare in the direction of the petite brunette and gave her the finger before continuing to walk with Kendall close by his side.

Kendall opened the door for James, seeing that he was on the left and it was just easier. When he opened it, he glanced at the pretty boy, who just stopped in a daze.

James was once again glancing at the blonde's lips that were forming a smile that made his dimples appear and made James' heart skip a beat. He then explored those emerald eyes for clarity. The brunette saw a small blush creep across the younger male's soft cheeks but it soon disappeared.

"Are you coming?" Kendall asked out of curiosity. He felt that the taller male's eyes were staring at him but he quickly shot that assumption down and came up with the more likely explanation that there was some pretty girl behind him.

"Yeah," he said before heading into the lobby with the blonde following.

"Did you see a pretty girl or a puppy?" Kendall teased, punching James playfully in the shoulder.

"I saw a nice smile and a nice pair of eyes that just captured me," James retorted with a smile and gave Kendall a wink, which made that crimson colour appear once again on his cheeks.

Kendall then hung his head down so that his eyes were focused on that ground but he still couldn't help but feel his cheeks turn warm and a broad grin on his face just wouldn't fade. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked faster to get ahead of James. The pretty boy noticed all these little things, which made him think that there was hope.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! :D Please give me feedback on the parts, which should be smut :/ It's something I'm trying to work on so feedback is good. Anyways please leave a review and I'll have more Kames fics coming soon. Check them out on my profile.

Peace ✌ ~ Mystery Girl 911


End file.
